User blog:GameZone1/No Mercy 2.0/Achievements
Permanent Achievements= seconds of it being turned off. Unlocks the "Crying Witch" mask, "Pale Skin" material and "Witch Gash" pattern.}} Cloakers while the power's down.}} Medics in the No Mercy 2.0 job.}} |-|Teasers= |-|Trivia= *The majority of this heist's achievements are references to the . **The teaser achievements form a (slightly modified) quote from Major Everly in Part Two of the comic The Sacrifice, promoting the DLC campaign of the same name. **'Stay Positive, Guys!' and I've Got a Good Feeling About This! form a well-known quote from the ever-optimistic character Louis. **'I Have a Bad Feeling About This' and We Come Back For Our Own are quotes from Bill, the latter from Part Three of The Sacrifice comic. The weapons required for the latter achievement are all weapons in the Left 4 Dead games. **'Science in Silence' is a reference to the achievement "Violence in Silence". It also references the ''Portal'' series, another video game series developed by Valve Corporation. **'We Can't Even Pin It Down' is, like the teaser achievements, a part of a quote from Part Two of The Sacrifice comic, by The Doctor, "it" referring to Green Flu. **'Patient Zero' is the name of Left 4 Dead 2's first craftable badge. **'Good Thing I'm Invincible' is a quote from the Left 4 Dead character Francis, stated when being helped back up after getting incapacitated. **'That Ain't You Cryin', Is It, Girl?' is based on a quote from the Left 4 Dead 2 character Coach, referring to the Witch. **'We Are Immune As Shit!' is part of another quote from Coach, stated when asked if he and the other survivors are immune at the end of The Parish campaign. **'Hunter Hunter Hunter' likens Cloakers to Hunters, both of which pounce the player and make distinctive noises while in proximity and attacking. *'Code Silver' is a indicating a combative person with a weapon is in the hospital. Additionally, it is the name of the original No Mercy heist's soundtrack. *A is an infection in which a virus, instead of attacking cells, integrates its DNA into a cell, unnoticed by the immune system, and the cell reproduces normally up until an event triggers all of the cells with the DNA to create viruses that then attack other cells, causing more damage than other viruses, giving infections of this type the nickname "silent but deadly". *'Sent to the Morgue' is from one of John Wick's lines that can be heard upon him killing a Medic. *The Code Silver, Don't Panic, That Ain't You Cryin', Is It, Girl?, How It Was Done Back Then, and Deja Vu achievements are all references to PAYDAY: The Heist. **'That Ain't You Cryin', Is It, Girl?' and Deja Vu are (renamed) achievements from the first game's No Mercy, while Don't Panic is named after one. **'How It Was Done Back Then' references the crew being seen wearing Lightweight Ballistic Vests in most of the heists in the first game, and the B9-S and Mark 11 (the Bernetti 9 and Mark 10's PAYDAY: The Heist equivalents) being the only silenced weapons in the game, thus being the only weapons that the game's few stealthable heists can be used in without raising the alarm. Category:Blog posts